


A meeting with the batfam

by Fairylia



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but he really loves dick, daddy!Bats, protective!batfam, wally is a nervous dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally asks the batfam for permission to propose to dick</p><p>(I dont think I wrote the boys very well and the title feels weird, any feedback would be nice!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting with the batfam

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a three part thing, the proposal and wedding will be the next two parts.

Wally was trying to remember what his google search earlier had said about relaxing and letting go of fear or whatever because he was pretty sure that once he stepped foot into the manor everyone inside would be able to smell it on him and that wouldn’t really get him anywhere. He was on an important mission and he wasn’t about to give up, he had a goal and if all of this went the way he wanted it to he would end up being the happiest most lucky man alive. Wally sucked in a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door but it had already swung open which really wasn’t fair because he had definitely been planning to take the few seconds between his knock and Alfred’s arrival to calm himself down some more… it wouldn’t have worked anyways but it was an option he no longer had and… damn it he was babbling inside his head, this was awful. “Hello Master Wally, to what do we owe this pleasure? Master Dick will not be here for another five hours.” Wally was never going to get used to the formality of the Wayne’s butler but Alfred was like family to Dick so he was an important part of his plan as well. 

“I know, I just spoke to him and he’ll be meeting me here tonight after he gets off of work… although he doesn’t actually know I’m here and I hope to keep that between us. Are Bruce and his brothers here? I wanted to speak to all of you about something important.” The look on Alfred’s face made it clear that he knew what Wally’s intentions were but he wasn’t sure if the man looked happy or not and that was a bit worrisome, he comforted himself by remembering that Alfred was a part of the batfamily and keeping their faces emotionless was what they all did best (well with the exception of Damian who just looked angry all the time.) Wally had spent years in this house, first as Dick’s best friend and then as his boyfriend, they had all accepted him with open arms (well… once again with the exception of Damian who glared at him from the moment he arrived and told him that if he ever defiled his brother that he wouldn’t live to see another day when they announced their relationship. Also he had been on the receiving end of one too many daddybat glares but they had never actually ended in his death so it was okay.)

Alfred continued to stare him down until a small smile grew onto his face and Wally let go of a breath that he hadn’t even known he was holding, “Very Well, everyone is already gathered in Master Bruce’s study, if you’ll wait here for a moment I’ll announce your arrival.” As Alfred walked away Wally let himself relax for a minute, one scarily protective family member down four more to go, He knew that Alfred probably wouldn’t say anything with his words but actions were so much more important. As time passed he began to get even more nervous, he hated waiting like this because he was slowly but surely psyching himself out and that wasn’t going to work in his favor. He had to go into the room confident or they would eat him alive… he couldn’t stop himself from jumping when Alfred suddenly reappeared in front of him “Right this way Master Wally.”

All too soon they were standing outside of Bruce’s study and Alfred was leading him in, if he wasn’t so terrified he would honestly find it hilarious how they were positioned. Bruce was sitting at his desk with Damian, Tim, and Jason all surrounding him looking like some kind of scary book cover and Wally couldn’t help the hysterical giggle that slipped past his lips but he quickly calmed himself down because he wanted them to take him seriously. They each had identically blank expressions, even Damian for once, it was the same look that Dick gave him to show that he wasn’t amused and it was terrifying. Bruce was the first one to break the uncomfortable smile and Wally relaxed a little because he didn’t seem to already be in a bad mood. “So Wally… Alfred said you wanted to talk to all five of us? What can we help you with?”

Wally took a deep breath and let it out, now was the moment of truth and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t practiced this in the mirror a million times over the past month, “Well… as you all know, I’ve been dating Dick for six years and he is the single most important person in my life. I’ve never met someone that’s as beautiful as he is inside and out, he’s intelligent and funny and kind and he’s patient which is something that I struggle with. He’s just the most incredible person I’ve ever met and I can’t picture myself without him… which is why I wanted your permission, all of you, to propose to him. I know that you giving us your blessing doesn’t mean he’ll say yes but I’ll just feel better having it.” He looked them each in the eye and his heart sped up when Damian was the first to open his mouth because he had never been Wally’s biggest fan.

“Okay, you come in here and tell us all of things about Grayson that we all already knew and then ask for permission to propose which is I guess supposed to make us trust you more. I understand asking father for his blessing but why drag the rest of us into this?” Damian had quickly become attached to Dick when he first arrived in the Wayne household and it made him protective, so the fact that he hadn’t automatically threatened to end Wally’s life or make him disappear meant that the conversation was actually going pretty smoothly, and Wally had already thought this through so his answer came easily. 

“You’re all important to him, although it may not be by blood you are his family and he would go to the ends of the earth to protect you. If we take this step, I want to do it with all of your support because I know he would want all of your support.” Wally’s heart was still pounding out of his chest but when a small smile grew on Tim’s face he knew that he had at least one more person in his corner. Tim had always accepted his relationship, although he had threatened to castrate Wally once during a particularly bad fight between him and Dick and no matter how much younger Tim was than him he was still just as terrifying.

“Well you’ve got my blessing, this’ll be pretty cool seeing as how I’m definitely Dick’s favorite so I’ll be his best man.” Tim smiled at Wally and Wally smiled right back before turning to Jason who honestly just looked uncomfortable and bored. They had never really been all that close because of Dick’s initial feelings towards him and his tendency to attack first and talk later but even after the former robin’s had finally warmed up to each other Wally always felt like Jason didn’t trust him and didn’t want him around so the words that came out of his mouth were a shock to him.

“I will admit to you that the first time I saw you I thought you were weak and foolish, and therefore perfect for Dick, but over time I came to realize that he wasn’t as much of an ass hole as I thought he was and you weren’t… well I still think you’re an idiot but I also know that I’ve never seen a relationship that is as strong as the one you two share. So yeah, go ahead and propose, but please realize that I’ve grown quite fond of Dick and if you step so much as one toe out of line I will make sure you never run again.” Wally would’ve smiled at the thought that Jason was on his side but he was too busy being frozen in fear because he had no doubt that the man would follow through on his word and that was terrifying although not as terrifying as Damian clearing his throat to get Wally’s attention. That kid was seriously going to make a great batman someday because he was the only child on the planet that could strike this much fear into Wally’s heart.

“Okay. Those two are right, as much as your relationship disgusts me you aren’t dumb enough to lie to us and I can see it in your eyes that you love Grayson… so go ahead and do what you will but if I hear of you defiling my brother I will end you.” Wally thought it was probably best to keep it to himself that he’d been having sex with Dick long before they were actually dating because that would more than likely end up with him hanging from the wall by a shit ton of batarangs with Damian plotting his untimely demise and batman following through on the castration that each of his sons had promised Wally at one point or another.

When he turned to look at Bruce he felt his heart speed up to a dangerous pace once again, if he weren’t a speedster it probably would’ve exploded by now. Wally couldn’t help the direction his imagination took him, he was thinking the worst, Bruce was going to kill him for even being dumb enough to ask this. At least the last thing he had said to Dick was I love you, so he wouldn’t be leaving behind any dumb regrets or anything like that. He wasn’t ready to die though, he really did want to spend years and years with his husband and he wanted Dick to be that husband and it was so scary and holy shit batman was smiling at him and it didn’t look like a smile that someone would wear before they killed a person, it was a genuinely fond smile and it was kind of nice and maybe he wasn’t going to die today? “Wally there was a time where I wanted nothing more than to ban you from my home and tell Dick that he was never allowed to see you again,” wally felt his heart drop and land somewhere within the vicinity of his feet… Bruce was going to tell him no, “But then I saw the look on his face whenever you were near him or whenever your name was mentioned and I realized that I couldn’t do that to him. When you started that thing you had with Artemis I had to pretend not to notice that he was falling apart because I didn’t know how to handle his emotions and when we all thought you were dead I thought that you had taken his soul with you but then you came back and I saw my son smile again and I got to watch him fall in love all over again and I’m grateful for you because you are what kept him human all of these years… I say all of this to say, if you hurt him what my sons do to you will be child’s play in comparison to the hell I will put you through but you have my unconditional support.” 

Wally had tears in his eyes and it took everything in him to not run around the desk and pull Bruce into a tight hug, the man had just given him his blessing and he wasn’t about to fuck that up. “Thank you guys so much… for everything.” And he could see it in Bruce and Alfred’s eyes, they were remembering all of the times that he had needed a place to go, another family, and they had welcomed him with open arms… well as open as Bruce’s arms ever really were. They were already a part of his family and he couldn’t wait to propose to Dick and make this whole thing official.


End file.
